Kept Promises
by SaffireAngel
Summary: Ginny is all alone in her town without Harry, as he was finished off by Voldemort three years ago, but she meets an odd James Black, he seems nice, has she seem him before?


AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi all readers of this fanfic, this is like my first story posted on Fanfiction so please read and review. I hope you'll like this story, if there are some grammar mistakes or whatever, please point it out so I'll be able to improve. Thanks loads.

-SaffireAngel

"It'll look wonderful on you, dear!" Smiled Maid Nancy as she put the midnight blue cloth against Ginny's shoulder, "Blue suits you like a crown suits a princess, aye me lass, young gentlemen will be throwing themselves at your feet!"

Ginny nodded absentmindedly, fingering her locket, Harry's last gift, his last words," Look Ginny, I'll be fine, I have to do this alone, it's either Voldemort or me. Just wait for me at The Burrow, I'll be fine, I'll return. I promise, Ginny."

He didn't return, she searched for him, everywhere, everyday, asking people if they have seen her Harry Potter, who promised her he would return, who promised her he would be fine.

She found them, in the end, where else but Tom Riddle's old orphanage, which had become a bare piece of land, where nothing dwelled but memories and the evil darkness…

There stood Voldemort with Harry Potter, who was holding the last Horcrux, Voldemort had raised his wand, Harry had not noticed—

"Ginny! What—"

"Harry! Behind you!" Ginny shrieked, whipping out her own wand, screaming as Voldemort's Cruciatus curse hit her, and whose wand was pointing at Harry…

Between her cries of pain and anger, Ginny saw it, the Priori Incantatem once more, but something odd was happening, she shut her eyes as the pain increased. There was an earth shattering explosion, Ginny's eyes sprang open and she was almost blinded by the silver light, the painful, blinding silver light, which shone, brighter than the sun, for one short minute, and faded. Voldemort's spell lifted, and Ginny got up, wincing, "Harry!" She yelled, trying to place his face, but he was nowhere.

"Harry!" Her cry echoed in the barren land. Nobody answered. Her Harry Potter was gone…

"No!" She sank to the floor, she refused to believe it, no, he wasn't gone, he couldn't be!

"Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!" She destroyed everything in sight, trees in the distance fell, uprooted. She sobbed, angry at Voldemort, in despair, he would never come back, and Harry would never—

Ginny shook herself, willing herself to forget the scene, it was a long time ago, three years ago, she was in a different place now, forget it, forget it!

"Are you all right, me lass?" Maid Nancy looked at Ginny concernedly, "You don't like the colour?"

Ginny shook her head, "I'm, I'm fine, thank you."

Maid Nancy frowned slightly, then her face brightened, "Och! I know what you need, I'll go make some tea!"

"Oh, no, I,I think I'll go for a walk, "Ginny tried to smile," I think I'm just tired."

As she entered the coffee shop at the edge of the small town, Ginny heard a bell tinkle somewhere far away, she chose a seat at the corner of the shop, and sat down by her self, staring blankly at the menu.

A waitress came and Ginny ordered a cup of hot coffee, it would warm her up, the September winds weren't being very kind on the town lately, and Ginny had only one pair of gloves and shoes.

As Ginny sat and drank, she surveyed her surroundings. A young man with messy hair had caught her eye, his hair was so very messy, she watched him, and noticed that he had on a pair of glasses. She did not notice that her coffee cup was slightly tilted and that coffee was slowly dripping on the small circular table.

At that moment, the man looked up from his menu and saw her.

He seems sad, Ginny thought, dabbing the table with a piece of tissue, trying to wipe off the coffee stains.

Ginny finished her coffee and got up to leave, she took one last look at the dark haired stranger, their eyes met. And for a brief moment Ginny thought she knew who that person was.

She turned and left the shop, dispelling all her thoughts.

"So what kind of men will there be at this ball you talk of so often?" Ginny asked her friend Melonie, who worked with her in a laundry shop.

Melonie straightened up form the pile of trousers she was sorting.

"All sorts," She tossed her wavy brown hair away from her face, "I hear Lenny's pretty good-looking, and rich too."

Ginny sighed, smiling to herself. Melonie was always looking for the perfect man, rich, handsome, smart. She didn't have much success so far. Ginny supposed Melonie's expectations were too high.

"Oh, and that new James Black guy is pretty cute too."

Ginny's had snapped up," Who?"

"James Black, though I find him a little too broody, if you know what I mean," Melonie explained, pouring washing powder into the machine.

"The dark haired one?" Ginny's tone was cautious.

"Yeah, you fancy him?" Melonie grinned.

Ginny said nothing and went back to sorting clothes and washing them with Melonie.

It was the day of the grand ball, the richest man in town had kindly agreed to allow the public to attend this fancy gathering, it was a English ball theme, where everyone had to be either "gentlemanly" or "ladylike".

Ginny arrived in her navy dress Maid Nancy had made for her and a warm shawl, she entered the castle doors and gasped.

The place was magnificent, huge chandeliers hung form the seemingly endless ceiling and the floor was filled with couples dancing, men bringing punch for the ladies, who were dressed in marvelous ball dresses of different colours and their hair in all sorts of fashions. Ginny lingered around for a while, this place reminded her of Hogwarts.

She sipped her punch and tried to recall her Sorting.

Ginny turned and walked back to the punch table, she wished for a refill.

"May I refill that for you?" A voice spoke beside her. Ginny turned around slowly to face the speaker. It was James Black, that dark haired stranger from the coffee shop. He was smiling at her in a most queer way, his smile was rather sad, he looked as if he wanted to say something. Ginny nodded.

After her second punch, Ginny was asked by Kames to dance. She felt hesitant and wanted to refuse, but her mouth spoke for her before she cold stop herself," I would love to."

He took her hand and for the second time Ginny thought that she knew that touch, she felt a tingle run up her hand.

They danced for a while. Ginny noticed James's green eyes and thought that he looked handsome in his black and white suit.

As they danced, Ginny looked past him to the punch table. Some people were milling around, drinking punch and conversing, laughing, everyone seemed to be having a good time, Ginny's eyes turned to the punch bowl, something odd was happening to it, the punch inside was sloshing about, although no one was shaking the table.

"Is anything wrong?" James asked her, stopping the dance.

"Yes, that punch bowl—

Chandeliers began to shake violently too, one had crashed to the floor, people screamed, running out of it's way.

James gripped Ginny's hand, her eyes darted to his face, an explosion sounded suddenly, and another chandelier fell, everyone was sprinting for the exits.

"Voldemort," James whispered suddenly and turned to face Ginny.

She felt as if something was squashing her into a tube, she knew that feeling, but could not quite believe it, she was apparating.

In a whir while they were spinning, James's hair whipped around, and Ginny saw something on his forehead that made her heart turn cold. It was a lightning –shaped scar.

"Harry!" She screamed, as they landed. Every single memory came flooding back to her as he held on to her, they landed right outside the Hogwarts gates a few seconds later, Harry spoke, "I missed you."

She stared at him through teary eyes, "I thought you were gone, after that Priori Incantatem, I gave up on everything…"

She gulped, then added with a fierce pride, "But you kept your promise."

"I'll never go again," He promised her.

They walked into Hogwarts together, hand in hand, reunited finally after a long painful three years.

A pearly white shaped figure watched Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly, the figure smiled, and its pearly blue eyes twinkled.

"Look," Harry said to Ginny, as the phoenix shaped figure rose to the sky, and disappeared among the stars, "He was always there for us, Hogwarts will be there for us too."

"Never will it break its promise," Ginny whispered.

"Never will it break its promise."

THE END


End file.
